


Cake Baking is a Messy Business

by MezInWonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baking fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Soo Fluffy!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezInWonderland/pseuds/MezInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of this prompt - can you write a cute larry oneshot where harry shows louis how to bake but louis gets too distracted of harry and keeps kissing and touching him and throwing cake batter at him. and it ends with a batter battle (lol) and smut in the kitchen? (sorry for my english it's horrible :P) thanks xxx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harry, teach me how to bake.” Harry had only just walked in the door and hung up his coat. He hadn’t even taken off the beanie hat he’d been wearing to protect against the snow falling outside. <br/>“Hi to you too babe.” <br/>“Yeah great hi. Come on.” Louis began to drag Harry towards the kitchen, whining as Harry dug his feet in. <br/>“Why are you so desperate to bake?” Harry pulled Louis into his arms and wrapped them round him tightly. “Stop wriggling!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Baking is a Messy Business

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Comments :) Hope You enjoy!

 

“Harry, teach me how to bake.” Harry had only just walked in the door and hung up his coat. He hadn’t even taken off the beanie hat he’d been wearing to protect against the snow falling outside.

“Hi to you too babe.”

“Yeah great hi. Come on.” Louis began to drag Harry towards the kitchen, whining as Harry dug his feet in.

“Why are you so desperate to bake?” Harry pulled Louis into his arms and wrapped them round him tightly. “Stop wriggling!”

“It’s your birthday soon and I want to make a cake. It was going to be a surprise but then I realised I couldn’t cook. So I need your help.” Louis was still trying to struggle away and pull Harry into the kitchen.

“Lou.. It’s okay. You can just buy a cake.” Harry’s gaze and frame softened but this gave Louis the leeway he needed to pull him towards the kitchen. “If you want me to teach you, I want a kiss.”

“Ugh fine.” Louis turned, ready to press his lips quickly to Harry’s but Harry moved away too quickly.

“Well there’s no point if you don’t want to it’s fine. Come on I’ll show you how to make a chocolate cake.” Harry’s face was pure hurt. Guilt overcame Louis and he let out a sigh.

“Baby I’m sorry.” He turned Harry to face him and placed his hands against Harry’s neck. “I’m sorry I’m just anxious. I want it to be good. I want it to be good for you. I’m sorry for upsetting you baby.” He leant up but frowned when Harry turned his head away. “Baby, I’m sorry. We don’t have to do this. Let’s go have a cuddle. Come on, sweetheart.” He began to tug on Harry’s sleeve when Harry began giggling softly.

“I was just joking, Lou. Course I’ll teach you.” He grinned at Louis and laughed as he tried to avoid the fingers Louis was trying to poke into his sides.

“Kiss me fool!” Louis exclaimed. He squealed as Harry grabbed him around the waist and pulled him towards him for a kiss, disturbed by both their smiles and laugh. It quickly turned soft as they both began to get lost in the kiss. Their mouths pressed softly together, making Louis weak at the knees. It was Harry that eventually pulled away, laughing at the whine Louis elicited when he tried to follow his mouth.

“Thought you wanted to cook babe.”

“Changed my mind. Kisses now, cake later. C’mon.” Harry laughed at him as he pulled away completely and started pulling ingredients out of the cupboard.

“Harryyyyy.. Harry don’t you love me?!” Louis whined as he clung to Harry’s arm, trying to stop him moving around.

“You wanted to make this cake. Focus Lou. Kisses later.” He grabbed Louis’ face. “Are you concentrating?” He waited until Louis nodded before letting go. “Are you going to be good?”

“Yes baby.” He replied with an innocent look.

“Okay so, first we put sugar and butter in the bowl and mix them all together. Like this see. You try?” The spoon was on the table as soon as Harry handed it over and Louis fingers were in the bowl, scooping the contents into his mouth.

“Louis! I thought you said you were going to behave.” He took the messy digits and sucked them into his mouth. “No Lou. If you behave, like the good boy I know you can be, we will make this cake and then you can have what you want. Do you understand?” He pulled Louis fingers back in his mouth and sucked hard until Louis nodded dazedly.  “Good boy. Now next we put the eggs and the flour in. Will you get me some eggs from the fridge?”

Louis obediently went to get the eggs and placed them next to the bowl with a soft kiss to Harry’s neck. Harry smiled softly and moved so Louis could slot in in front of him. “Do you want to crack the eggs baby?”

Louis leant back into Harry’s arms and just before he moved out of the hold after cracking the last egg, he pressed his hips back into Harry’s, grinning at the groan it provoked.  

“What’s next Haz?” Louis asked innocently, looking up through his eyelashes at his boyfriend.

“We need to mix it all together. You wanna try?”  Louis took the spoon and began mixing properly until the batter was smooth. “That’s good baby. We’re nearly done.” He turned Louis head towards him for a quick kiss as a reward. He turned around to get a cake tin out of the cupboard but as he did he felt a cold splash on his neck. He spun back around quickly to face Louis who was standing looking nonchalant. In Louis hand was another blob of cake mixture.

“No Louis. Don’t even think about it.” He held his hand out towards Louis but took a step back as he moved towards him. He gasped as the cake splattered on his face. “Louis.” He started towards Louis menacingly before grabbing his own cake mixture. “You said you were going to be good.” He launched the mixture at Louis, watching as it splattered across the wall as Louis ducked. A cake battle began, mixture being flung across the kitchen until there was none left but that was the last of the boy’s worries. Louis was breathing heavily, hair covered in cake mixture, plastering onto his forward. Harry looked at his boyfriend, equally covered in cake mixture. Louis looked up sheepishly.   
“You said you were going to be good.” Louis opened his mouth to answer but Harry stopped him. “You told me you were going to be good. But you haven’t been. I really shouldn’t give what you want, but you look so pretty. So pretty and perfect even covered in cake. I just want to lick it all off you.” By this point, Harry was lifting Louis onto the counter and pushing in between his legs.

Louis breathed out shakily. “Please. Please Harry. Please sweetheart.” Harry leant forward and began to lick softly at Louis cheek to get rid of the mess. “I’ll be good. I promise.”

“I don’t think you can be a good boy. I think you’re a bad boy.”

“No, no I can be good. Please baby.” Harry continued his onslaught on Louis neck, holding his hips down as Louis tried to push up.

“You’re all dirty. So pretty and perfect but all dirty. We need to get you clean. My beautiful boy can’t get all sticky for the wrong reasons. Beautiful boy.” Louis was breathing heavily and blushing under the praise.

“Come on. Let’s get you in the shower. Then we can get you dirty again for all the right reasons.”


End file.
